The Dance
by Luka Stone
Summary: Scully is going to New York to meet Mulder, but there are some complications on the way. I do not wish to give away anymore then that. Takes place around season 4-ish.
1. Listen To The Wind Blow

THE DANCE by: Luka Stone  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the x-files, nor any of its subsidiates. blah blah blah. I also do not own the lyrics(of which will be titles to each chapter) of these Fleetwood Mac songs that are all on "The Dance" album.(one of my very favorites) I believe that most of the songs are written by either Stevie Nicks or Lindsey Buckingham(interestingly enough, my real name is Lindsey) :) Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: LISTEN TO THE WIND BLOW  
  
The flight had taken longer than expected and Scully was fidgeting with her cross. She had reminded herself that she had flown a million times before, but every time she got on a plane, she still got a bit nervous. The Dramamine had begun to wear off and she eyed the crumpled bag in front of her conspicuously. She never used to get sick on airplanes, but chemotherapy has the habit of jolting one's system. She moaned in disgust as the woman next her choked down the most revolting chicken burrito she had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Oh this is too much." Scully muttered jumping up to run to the bathroom, sick bag in hand.  
  
Several minutes later, Scully had returned to her seat where the woman was wiping her mouth with her arm. She could see the gleam of grease on her skin which made her wish she had never left the bathroom.  
  
The woman smiled congenially. "You not fly much, hon?" Scully wanted to tell her that she had forced the sickness to come, but she lied,  
  
"I just get a little airsick sometimes." She decided to take a nap so she pulled out a pillow and laid her head down when the woman spoke up again,  
  
"Dear, are you," she hushed her voice as if it were a sin, "with child?" Scully now wished she could change seats and almost said, "No, I'm barren, you bitch." But yet again, she simply answered no while attempting to lay her head down again. She turned her head and looked out the window to see the layers of grey clouds beneath the craft. The captain took that moment to turn on the intercom.  
  
"Alright folks, we are flying at 30,000 feet and will be arriving at LaGuardia in about an hour. I'm Captain John Ferrill, and I would like to take this time to introduce myself."  
  
"Oh great," Scully thought, "another bimbo in a uniform." Her eyelids fluttered and the captain continued. ".so interestingly enough, that's where I met my wife." Scully rolled her eyes. There was a bump, and then a rather large jolt, and she sat up in her seat. She turned to her left, and the woman that had been sitting next to her was now sitting across the aisle talking loudly to another poor sot. Captain Ferrill's voice came over the intercom again.  
  
"Excuse me folks, we are about to have a little turbulence here, so I would like to take this moment to remind everyone to have their seatbelts fastened and to take a refresher course on all the safety appliances on this aircraft. Not to worry, this is just a precaution. I will be back in a bit with an update. Thank you."  
  
Aloud, Scully said quietly, "Note to self: never take this airline again." She crashed back into her seat and looked out the window again. She could see what appeared to be electrical storms brewing around the area. A large bolt of lightning flashed through the window, and to Scully's dismay the bimbo in the uniform decided to talk again.  
  
"Excuse me again folks, I don't want to alarm you, but the turbulence is going to be a little worse than we expected. Do not be alarmed if you hear noises throughout the aircraft, we received a hailstorm warning, but with this size plane, we should be perfectly fine." His voice vibrated a bit due to the gargantuan upheaval that the plane seemed to take. Scully's stomach lurched, but she had always been able to calm herself in states of emergency. She swallowed hard. Her thoughts turned to Mulder who would be waiting for her in the airport. She originally was supposed to take his flight, but she had had to do a last minute autopsy, preventing her from riding with her partner. She wished he was there because he was always able to find some light in situations. He could always make her laugh. At that moment, he would probably be telling her that there was a UFO that was causing the turbulence due to interference. She looked at her watch suspiciously, just in case of lost time. She then proceeded to slap herself mentally for even imagining the possibility.  
  
Scully turned to look out the window again sending a searing pain through her side. She doubled over in agony, however she quickly turned the other way pretending that she was just resting because she did not want the woman that had been sitting next to her to return. She sat there, hypothesizing what the pain could possibly be because it was not causing nausea, it was not located in her appendix, and it was not "that time." She then had a premonition that the plane was going to take a dive into New Jersey. Mentally she yelled, "I don't want to die in Jersey!" She knew it had to be just her paranoia seeping in, although the circumstances of late worried her a bit.  
  
Scully had narrowly escaped death more times then she could count, and she sometimes wished that she had never taken on the project most commonly known as the "x-files". Her reputation had practically been completely debunked throughout the 4 years she had been on this dastardly project, and she was beginning to wonder if it was worth the sacrifice. As much as she cared for Agent Mulder, she more times than many loathed his cause. He had not sacrificed anything because he had nothing to lose. Because of his cause, she was barren, had contracted cancer, and had lost her only sister. She blamed herself for her sister's death because it was Scully herself they had been after. If it had only been her. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Scully peered at the unwielding clouds beneath the craft. They reminded her of that awful shag carpet her grandmother used to have. Thank god her mother had gotten her to redecorate.  
  
Captain Bimbo took to the stage again just in time for the amazing light show out the window. "All right, stay calm, but..." There was a crackling and the entire plane went dark. She propped her head against the inner wall for she could not hear over all the screaming. She then realized something bizarre. She could no longer hear any of the four engines on the plane, and she realized that they were in a freefall. The oxygen masks dropped and she turned to make sure that the people around her knew what to do. Society is not built to deal with panic. Several people were hyperventilating, so after a moment of calming them down, Scully managed to make sure everyone had on their oxygen mask and were prepared for the worst.  
  
She had begun to drown out the pleas to God to save them as she watched the last bit of sky dip over the mass of greyish white. A sudden sense of calm invaded Scully's body as they emerged their way under the clouds into the lit up cityscape of Red Bank, New Jersey. She was not going to die. She closed her eyes as they east towards the Atlantic. They were about 100 feet from the ocean when she saw it, if not for just a second, but there it was, a bright light in the water, rising past the plane. Scully remembered nothing after that. She particularly did not remember the plane that dove into the Atlantic never to be seen again.  
  
CHAPTER TWO IS ON ITS WAY, ACTUALLY I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN IT, BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD SPACE THEM A BIT. 


	2. And He Still Cries Out For Her, Don't Le...

CHAPTER 2: AND HE STILL CRIES OUT FOR HER, "DON'T LEAVE ME NOW".  
  
Gate D24 at LaGuardia airport breathed like the inside of a tomb. There was movement back and forth, but no one seemed to want to leave their post. It had been an hour since they had lost connection to flight 1013 from DC. Families huddled around each other, others were on cell phones in a state of mania. Who says that hell hath no fury. No answers were given, not a question was left to be asked. No one knew what had happened to flight 1013. A distinguished man in a black suit seemed the most nervous of all the others. He had sworn off smoking long ago, but was eyeing the Morley's in the gift shop. He brushed the side of his face and then his hair back, sweat beginning to pour out. She should have been here by now, and if they had lost connection, he feared for the worst. He also picked up his cell phone and called his ex-supervisor and friend. He reached the switchboard.  
  
"Where may I direct your call?" The operator sounded like one would imagine, all nose and no depth. He expected to hear her say "one ringy dingy" a la Lily Tomlin after he gave her his direction.  
  
"Extension 1138." He fumbled with a lighter he kept in his pocket for good luck. He could smoke an entire pack of cigarettes right now. The line rang a few times. Finally, a voice picked up on the other line. "Skinner."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Have you found anything out yet?"  
  
"I was calling to ask you that." Skinner was beginning to sound a bit frantic himself. He wiped sweat from from his forehead.  
  
"I'll call you if I hear anything, but all I have learned is exactly what they told you at the airport, that they lost connection right over Red Bank, New Jersey. I'm about to suggest that they send out the coast guard seeing as how no one has reported an aircraft coming down there."  
  
"Anything would help. I'm losing my cool here sir." His lip quivered a bit. "I will not cry," he told himself.  
  
"Everything will be alright, I'm sure. Scully has faced a lot of situations, and I seriously doubt this will be the last."  
  
"I'm sure you're right. I'll talk to you later, sir."  
  
"Mulder, it will be alright." Skinner hung up the phone. Mulder sat for a moment and listened to the silence and hung up.  
  
All of a sudden, the counter attendant made an announcement. "We have some news, but I need all of you to follow me." Even her face was completely ashen in colour. Gasps were heard over the silence and the beginnings of sobs had filled the air. A line, in ant-like quality, began to form following the attendent. They were led to a large conference room where one of the airline executives stood at the head of the table. When everything had quieted down, the man spoke.  
  
"I have brought all of you in here, to tell you that I am very sorry, but flight 1013 has been found. However, at about 2:23, when we lost connection, it entered the Atlantic and sank." He paused and looked at the wide-eyed faces. "There could not have been any survivors. We are going to send scuba teams down there, but I just did not anyone to have their hopes up. I am terribly sorry." Mulder collapsed.  
  
CHAPTER 3: COMING SOON! 


	3. And The Landslide Brought Me Down

CHAPTER 3: AND THE LANDSLIDE BROUGHT ME DOWN  
  
If no one else is around to hear it, do you really scream?  
  
Blackness penetrated her, for there was nothing but. She tried to open her eyes, but they seemed to be glued shut. She felt nothing. For a moment, she thought she was dead, and then came the cold. Not just a chill, but it was as if her entire body was enclosed by a massive ice cube. Suddenly, she felt shooting pain through all of her nerve endings, in fact, she figured that must be what acupuncture would be like. A blinding light flashed through her eyelids and she began to believe that the "light at the end of the tunnel" story might have some substance to it, but she didn't understand why she would be dead. What had happened? All went dark once again.  
  
Beep------Beep-----Beep---Beep--BeepBeepBeepBeep.  
  
Scully awoke with a start. Yet again she attempted to open her eyes, but to no avail.  
  
"Where am I?" She turned over sending pain rushing through her head. She laid her head back down on...something soft. "Ok, in a bed. Beeping noises. On some sort of medication, wooh. Must be in a hospital. How did I get here? Does anyone know I'm here?" Scully muttered to herself and then realized that she was not alone. "Who's there?" She questioned aloud.  
  
"Miss Scully, Dana Scully? That is your name, correct?"  
  
"FBI!" She turned over, "Dammit. What was the question?"  
  
"Is your name Dana Scully?" The doctor questioned the non-lucid Scully once again.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name. I mean, I'm sure I have some identification around here somewhere," Scully croaked while attempting to root under the bed sheets.  
  
"I will get to that later. I am Dr. John Ferrill, I've been supervising your recovery." Scully heard him shuffle some papers around. Dr. Ferrill. John Ferrill, that name sounded very familiar to Scully, but she couldn't figure out from where.  
  
"Have we met Dr. John Ferrill because your name is quite familiarable....familiar to me. Heh." Scully laughed at her stammering.  
  
"Not that I know of, Miss Scully. Now, before we get started, I need to address some things..."  
  
"Dr. Ferrill, let's cut to the chase. Why does my body feel like that it was just defrosted in the oven, and why can I not open my eyes?"  
  
"You suffered from some hypothermia which we treated, but about the eyes, I was hoping to wait on that, but since you asked, there were some complications, and there were a few injuries that occurred from them. I hate to say this, Miss Scully, but your eyes are open. We can't exactly figure out what has caused this loss of sight, though we think there may have been some brain damage. Pending further information, all we can do is schedule a catscan."  
  
Her heart skipped about four beats. "I'm blind?!"  
  
The doctor quickly cut in, "We believe it is temporary, as you may conclude from what I just told you. It may simply be trauma induced, so therefore temporary."  
  
"How temporary?"  
  
"We don't know, unfortunately. For one, we have had some trouble locating your medical files."  
  
"And, if I may ask, how would that be? They are in the computer database, or just call up the FBI, I'm an agent there. I can give you a more direct number to my partner, Fox Mulder. It's..."  
  
"Oh...." Scully could not see his surprise but could hear his mouth dropping open.  
  
"Um, I will have to check this out. I will be back." Scully was in shock. What in hell was going on? She pondered at why the doctor refused to tell her anything, and why was he so aghast when he found out that she worked for the Bureau? Did Mulder's name mean something to him? Most importantly of all, where was Mulder? Where was anyone that she knew? Surely, they would have been notified somehow, or depending on how long she had been out, would have sent people looking for her. What plagued her the most was the fact that she still could not remember how she had gotten there, and how in hell had she gotten hypothermia? She figured that she may have fallen in a lake, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Where's the bloody doctor!" she yelled.  
  
CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON! 


	4. I Can Still Hear You Saying You Would Ne...

CHAPTER 4: I CAN STILL HEAR YOU SAYING YOU WOULD NEVER BREAK THE CHAIN.  
  
The service was short for no one could talk for too long without the consequence of breaking into tears. Fox Mulder was sitting in the front row staring solemnly at Father McCue who had called for the pallbearers to take the casket away. He had not spoken for four days, ever since that day at the airport. The casket, though beautifully tailored, was empty except for a gold cross that they had found caught on the emergency exit handle in the demolished airplane. They just did not have the time to continue searching and figured that those that were missing off the plane would perhaps wash up later. He was informed that there was no way she could have survived the crash, for even if she had managed to exit the airplane, the water had tipped to 37 degrees making it so that hypothermia was indeed inevitable. If hypothermia was not the cause, the pure shock would have prevented her from having the use of her limbs.  
  
Mulder stood up and walked to the casket, along with Bill Scully, Walter Skinner, Father McCue, and two men that Mulder had never met before. Bill stood in front of Mulder as they began the procession to the hearse.  
  
The only exchange made between the two was Bill's choked voice muttering, "This is your fault, and you know it."  
  
In normal circumstances, Mulder might have replied, told him to leave him alone, to shut up, or something nastier, but instead he stared straight ahead. Everything had been a blur. It was as if everyday tasks had become chores, he even had to remind himself to breathe. He solely found peace when, if, he slept at night in his dreams where Scully would often appear. Sometimes her hair colour would change slightly, sometimes she would wear a tee shirt instead of her suit, but she was there, always. She always told him that it was alright, that everything would be alright, that she knew that he had not cried. It was ok to grieve she had told him. Tears were too tired to come to his eyes. He had panicked the day before because he came to the realization that he had indeed forgotten how to cry.  
  
They had gotten to the hearse, put the casket in, and on the way to the car, Mulder got sick without warning. Everyone gave him semi-odd looks, but then knowingly glanced at each other remembering that he was "Spooky" Mulder, and anyone with the nickname "Spooky" must do strange things. Not even bothering to wipe his mouth, Mulder got into Skinner's Taurus and looked out the window.  
  
"Mulder, are you alright?" Skinner looked worriedly over at his companion. Mulder did not respond and continued to look out the window as Margaret, Bill and Tara Scully got into the limo behind the hearse. Bill took one last look over his shoulder at Mulder as if to say, "See, this is where her real family is," and closed the door behind him.  
  
As they drove down the interstate, the scenery reminded Mulder of a song he had once heard. There were blue-green colours flashing as they passed several mile markers. They finally arrived at the cemetary, the same cemetary that Captain William Scully was buried in. Margaret paused for a moment by his grave as Mulder and the rest of the pallbearers brought the casket to the already dug black hole. Mulder wished he could jump in and yell at the diggers to just bury him along with Scully. He could think of worse deaths than suffocation. He had thought of a lot of ways to die recently and had almost attempted some of them, but realized that nothing would have pissed Scully off more would have been if he had killed himself after her death. Besides, he had more important things to do. Dead or alive, he would find her. This had become Fox Mulder's new mission.  
  
CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON! 


	5. Like A Heartbeat Drives You Mad

CHAPTER 5: LIKE A HEARTBEAT DRIVES YOU MAD  
  
Scully lay in the hospital bed listening to the sound of the heart monitor. What else could she do? Even if she could find her way to the door, they would find her before she could get out. Instead, she decided to fish around for her things, her purse, her cell phone, anything. Unfortunately, after fumbling in the inherent darkness for what seemed like thirty minutes, she came up with absolutely nothing, nada, zilch. Paranoia began to sink in. It felt as if the room was spinning around her, faster and faster as she attempted to steady herself back onto the bed. She had begun to doubt that she was in fact at a hospital and for the first time since she had been there, she decided to touch her eyes. She was about to lift a finger to her eye when someone entered the room.  
  
"Ah, I see you are feeling better Miss Scully," a man quibbled, "but you cannot be up and about just yet. You've still got a ways to go."  
  
"Dr. Ferrill?" Scully was confused for it did not sound like Dr. Ferrill, but she was so out of it when he came in...  
  
"No, I am Dr. Lawrence Armstrong. I was the one that performed the surgeries on you."  
  
"What surgeries? I thought that I had recovered fairly smoothly from the hypothermia."  
  
"Well, there were a few other complications, besides the eyesight. We had to remove your right leg."  
  
"Excuse me??? When was this? I just stood up and walked around, and Dr. Ferrill didn't tell me any of this."  
  
The man sat for a moment and pondered this. "Well, unfortunately, Dr. Ferrill was relieved due to some minor confabulations on his part. He did not know enough information when he spoke to you last week."  
  
Scully sat straight up. "Last week? Last week!  
  
"I understand that you were an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation directly before this happened, and that your partner was an agent Fox Mulder. Am I correct in this information?"  
  
"Yes. Have you gotten a hold of anyone over there? I would think that they would be more than a bit concerned that one of their agents is missing." Scully snapped sarcastically to the doctor. Scully noticed a strain in Dr. Armstrong's pause. He was beginning to speak, but at that moment, someone wearing a very strong perfume that smelled like White Diamonds stepped into the room.  
  
It seemed that Dr. Armstrong's tension had been relieved. "Ah, Nurse Harrison, I see you are here to make our patient feel a bit better."  
  
Scully knew what was coming and knew that she couldn't do anything about it for all she could do was hope that Mulder would find whatever hellhole she was in and perhaps accept her new crippled persona. It only hurt for a second, but as the thorazine drip began to take effect Scully sensed a black hole sucking her in further and further until she could sense no more. Her last moment of coherence left her to hope that this was just all a bad dream. If only.  
  
CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON! Spoiler: New character introduction, though I'm not completely sure what I am going to do with them yet. Don't worry, not a love interest for Mulder or anything. PS sorry i haven't been writing as quickly, I got a stomach virus which has kind of kept me out for a little while. Am trying to catch up. 


	6. In The Stillness of Remembering What You...

CHAPTER 6: IN THE STILLNESS OF REMEMBERING WHAT YOU HAD...AND WHAT YOU LOST  
  
Several months had disintegrated after the funeral. The offices of the J. Edgar Hoover building were just beginning to reassemble themselves, working their damndest to be like clockwork, everyone so afraid the hour would strike and the cuckoo bird would pop out. But the cuckoo had not made a peep. Tension had begun to alleviate, nerves not as steel-like. Everything was in its right place.  
  
Walter Skinner sat in his office talking to some unknown person. He seemed rather content, the tears had been shed, his forehead was no longer crinkled, and he actually adorned a smile on his face as he spoke on the phone. With a brief goodbye, he hung up and jimmied a drawer open under his desk. He pulled out a file with a plain appearance and laid it out on his desk. The first page had a very thorough report on it, typed and signed by an Agent Dudley Carson. The second page had scrawled writings of what appeared to be field notes. Skinner attempted to turn the page, but it stuck so he licked his finger and continued. Evidence photos of a gold cross that had slightly tarnished from the salt water and other various photos of strewn luggage and other personals. The final page contained an autopsy photo of a once beautiful woman who was now half there, bloated by sea water and hungry fish she was almost unrecognizable, but her hair was still a beautiful shade of auburn not at all affected by the two months within the ocean. A small tear dropped from Skinner's eye as he placed a finger across the top of the page which read:  
  
D. K. Scully FP-2518J76 02-24-97 04:25:53  
  
There was a knock at the door and Skinner quickly put the photo back in his desk.  
  
"Come in." He blew his nose into a tissue and looked up. "Agent Carson. Just the man I needed to see. Sit down." Dudley nodded and took a seat across from Skinner of whom he noticed seemed a little red-eyed. He assumed allergies and crossed his legs. "As you may know, the tragedy of Agent Scully's death affected us all deeply."  
  
"Yes sir, I am well aware of her reputation in these halls."  
  
"Anyway, as you may know, she had a very close partner in the x-files, Fox Mulder, who has been on a leave for the past several months. What I wanted to inform you is that he is going to be returning to us today, albeit very slowly. Although he does not always go by the book, he is a remarkable agent, so disregard the rumours you may have heard about him. I cannot be there all the time, so I was wondering if you could help him readjust. Do not bring up what happened unless he wants to talk about it. He seems to be in denial. Do you understand, Agent Carson?" Skinner peered over at Dudley somewhat menacingly.  
  
"Yes sir. When is he expected?"  
  
"In an hour or so. By the way, I appreciate you doing the autopsy on Agent Scully. No one could look at her without getting emotional. I guess we had all hoped that since we hadn't found her body that she was all right, but you sometimes wishing is just not enough. Anyway, that's all for now agent. I will call you when he gets in."  
  
"Thank you sir." Agent Carson turned on his heel and left the room. As he left Skinner's office, he winked at his receptionist and continued to walk briskly to the elevator. He got in with several slightly recognizable faces and pressed the "B" button on the panel. Whistling while he worked his way to the office of Fox Mulder, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Dudley had a look of confusion on his face and knocked on the door. "Hello? Is someone in here?" He peeked in, and to his surprise there was a very familiar looking woman standing at the filing cabinet. "Excuse me, miss?" She turned for a second revealing beautiful azure eyes, she then returned to her search. She looked VERY familiar. "Are you authorized to be down here?" There was an indefinite pause as she continued rifling and then picked up a file and closed the drawer. She looked up at Agent Carson again and began to walk towards the door. "May I see some identification?" She finally spoke.  
  
"You don't need to see my identification." She stared at Agent Carson for a moment and then walked past him disappearing into the elevator. He felt as if he were in a trance, and after she was gone, he shook his head feeling fuzzy. He blinked a couple of times and went to the file cabinet to see what she might have taken. There was but one file missing. He gasped in realization and ran to the elevator to find the woman whose file it was. A woman who could not have by any justification just been there. A woman that was... A woman named Dana Scully.  
  
CHAPTER 7: COMING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! 


	7. Chapter 7: Time Makes You Bolder, Childr...

CHAPTER 7: TIME MAKES YOU BOLDER, CHILDREN GET OLDER, I'M GETTING OLDER, TOO  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, hoping yet again that there would be nothing there. Yet there was, as everyday before, a thick fog of desperation covering his eyelids. He rose from the couch, slowly clutching his head and not even noticing the mess that had befallen his apartment. He peered over at his fish tank, picking up the fish food. He eyed a particularly beautiful fish, a red beta, that Scully had gotten for him as a gift just before the accident. He had so aptly named her Scully. At Fox Mulder's apartment, the cuckoo had sprung out long ago, and was trying to go back into its home, but to no avail. He remembered that he had told Skinner he would come into work today, to slowly "ease" back in. He scratched his stubble, and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Looking in the mirror, Mulder noticed that his face was looking more gaunt than he had ever seen himself, and his hair had been partially streaked gray. He shrugged at himself, for he was not surprised at his findings. He turned on the shower perhaps to wake up, perhaps to drown and removed his shirt and boxer shorts.  
  
The water streamed down Mulder's body, taking special care to drip like wine from his fingertips. He closed his eyes, letting the water drench his hair. For a moment, he thought he had to hurry because he half-expected to hear Scully knocking on his door to inform him that he was late for work. Then he remembered, there was no Scully to knock on his door. There had not been a Scully to knock on his door in several months, and there would never be a Scully to knock on his door for the rest of his life, unless the beta grew legs and a tight fist. The shampoo ran diligently through his hair and into his eyes.  
  
"Ow!" Mulder said aloud wiping at his eyes, and then he saw her. For only a moment, but there she was standing outside of his shower with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Scully?" She was gone. Mulder stood there staring as the stream pounded his bare back leaving welts he was sure of. Mulder gasped, noticing that the water had become freezing, he was covered in goosebumps. He quickly turned off the shower and looked at the clock. How could he have been in the shower for an hour? It had only felt like ten, fifteen minutes at the most.  
  
Seeing Scully in the shower had not shocked Mulder all that much, for he had had delusions of seeing her ever since before he even knew she was "officially" dead. The only thing different about this time was the clarity that saw her with. Normally, when he saw Scully, she would be kind of fuzzy and more like a mirage than a delusion, but today it was as if she was actually there, directly in front of him, and then just disappeared. He ran back into the bathroom sniffing the air. He could smell her perfume. That had NEVER happened before. Either Fox Mulder had completely lost his mind, which was entirely probable, or something was not right. He quickly dressed and headed out the door.  
  
Mulder ran three red lights on his way to the J. Edgar Hoover building, stripping gears as he mashed down the clutch on his '67 Mustang. Screeching to a halt, he felt a pressure in his head, pounding away at his skull like a jackhammer. He clutched his head wincing in pain as he swayed uncontrollably falling to his knees. He looked up as his head pounded as if it were going to explode, and all of a sudden the pain disintegrated as he again saw a delusion, or what he thought was a delusion, of Scully walking briskly past him. She paused for a moment to look at him, and kept going. He tried to get up and run after her, but it was if his knees were glued to the ground.  
  
"Scully!" Scully!!!!!" He kept watching her as a bus passed in front of his view and she was gone. He got up looking around and ran into the building.  
  
CHAPTER 8 WILL BE COMING SOON. SORRY THAT THIS IS TAKING ME SO LONG GUYS, I WENT TO CALIFORNIA FOR A WEEK AND HAVE BEEN QUITE BUSY, SO I WILL TRY TO GET THINGS UP A LITTLE FASTER! 


	8. They Say Women, They Will Come And They ...

CHAPTER 8: THEY SAY WOMEN, THEY WILL COME AND THEY WILL GO.  
  
The cold water streamed over his face as he pulled his head from underneath the faucet in the men's bathroom in the basement of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. Surely, he did not see what he though he had seen. His thoughts turned to his wife, Kristin, and he wondered if he should tell her what he had seen. He knew that she would not believe him, and he didn't want Nathan to think his daddy was crazy.  
  
Agent Carson peered in the mirror and in a masochistic attempt to wake himself up, pinched his arm.  
  
"Ow!" Dudley muttered with contempt that he was in fact very awake. What would he tell Skinner? Skinner would think he was crazy too, and his entire reputation with the bureau would be ruined, not only because his story would sound crazy, but since Agent Scully's death was such a touchy subject in the halls, he did not wish to be called insensitive. He could hear them now asking if it was some sort of sick joke or prank that he was pulling. Sounds like something "Spooky" Mulder would rant about. Shit. He just remember that Agent Mulder was supposed to come in today and he certainly did not wish to scare him as well.  
  
He wiped off his face and walked slowly out of the restroom towards the basement office, turning his head left and right as he went. His eyes twitched at the flickering fluorescent over his head. Surely there was an explanation, for Dudley was not prone to hallucinations. He had always been a straight-laced guy; he didn't smoke, rarely drank, and had never taken an illegal drug in his life. Not even once. He arrived at the office door and knocked first, fearing that he might find another person that he had once done an autopsy on standing in the room. What he feared the most was that if he saw was in fact real, he let her go. What would they say to that? So you saw Agent Scully, a woman that has been missing and then we found dead, and you let her leave without even a word? He decided that the best approach was none at all.  
  
After seeing that no one was in the office he sat down at the desk of Fox Mulder and tried not to look at the open filing cabinet. This brought up another point, one which could not be denied, which was the fact that Dana Scully's file was in fact missing. They would notice it eventually. They would probably notice it today, and what would he say to that. Dudley put his hands on his face on the verge of tears imagining himself locked away in a federal prison for the rest of his life. He sighed with reluctance and waited for the phone to ring. 


	9. My Friends Say I'm Acting Peculiarly

CHAPTER 9: MY FRIENDS SAY I'M ACTING PECULIARLY  
  
Mulder practically flew to Walter Skinner's office, taking the stairs instead of the elevator for he simply could not stand still. He ran past his superior's receptionist and stopped dead in Skinner's office doubled over and wheezing.  
  
"Skinner...Wal....ter....I...." Mulder coughed in a strangled manner.  
  
Skinner immediately got up and ran to Mulder's aide, "Agent Mulder, are you alright? Here sit down." Skinner pushed Mulder towards the sofa in his office. He yelled for his receptionist to get the man a glass of water.  
  
"No sir, just...give me a second...to catch my breath..." Skinner's face began to look a bit less concerned and Mulder received the glass of water that was called for. He sipped it noisily deciding it best to sit down. "I saw Scully, sir. She was outside of the building just a moment ago." Skinner attempted to interrupt looking very concerned for Mulder's mental state, but Mulder continued without pause. "I was walking up to the building and I got a sudden pain in my head, just like a sinus headache or something, and I looked up and she was there." Mulder decided to leave out the scenario of seeing Scully while he was in the shower that morning for that would be too much to digest. He peered at Skinner for support.  
  
Skinner paused for a moment, speechless, and then decided it best to ever so slightly change the subject. "Have your sessions with Dr. Karnofsky been going well?"  
  
"They have been fine. Look I am not delusional. If I had reached out my hand, I am certain that I would have touched her. She was there, sir. I am not crazy."  
  
"Mulder, we have been over this. Dana passed away, there is nothing you or I could do. I have been grieving over this myself, but she wouldn't want that. She would want us to move on, and you cannot make this a personal quest to find her, when there is nothing to find. I mean, Mulder, we have proof that she died. I don't mean to sound cold, but there is no way that she could be alive however much we wish her to be."  
  
"It wasn't real. They did this. I've done some research, I mean what about the clones sir? What makes you think they could not do that with her?"  
  
"Mulder, get a hold of yourself. Who is they? The smoking man? We checked her body for EVERYTHING as you requested, there was no trace of anything abnormal except for the chip she had already had. And even if there was some miraculous conspiratorial faking of her death, why? Why would the smoking man pretend to kill her?"  
  
"Distraction. Hopelessness. He took my sister and now he wants to take the only other thing that I really have...well, he wants to take everything I care for away from me. Did you forget about my father, Scully's sister?"  
  
"I don't think that the man's agenda is to completely drive you crazy, Mulder. I think that you need to take hold of this, maybe get more appointments with Dr. Karnofsky, get..." At this, his door opened and Agent Carson walked in unsteadily looking as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Your receptionist called me sir, she said that Agent Mulder had come in."  
  
"Carson, this isn't such a great time."  
  
"Oh," Carson faltered, "I'll just come back a bit later." He looked very nervous and looked as if he were going to be sick as he turned to leave Skinner's office.  
  
Mulder spoke quickly, "Sir, plain and simple, I saw her. Believe me, I know Agent Scully, and she certainly was alive." Agent Carson stopped at a dead halt and began to sweat profusely.  
  
Skinner looked a bit embarrassed that Carson would have heard this and took his anger out on him, "Carson, I SAID that this was not a good time."  
  
Carson stared at the floor for a moment and breathed in deeply, "Sir, I have something that I need to tell you that is of the utmost importance."  
  
"Well, you'd better make it quick because Agent Mulder and I are in the middle of something here." Skinner looked absolutely livid.  
  
Carson sucked in and quickly responded. "I saw her too."  
  
Mulder turned in ridiculous speed sizing up the man. Skinner looked aghast. "What? Is this some sort of sick joke, Carson, because if it is you are fired as of this moment."  
  
"No, sir. I swear to you. I saw Agent Scully this morning. I did not know it was her when I saw her. I had gone to use the facilities and when I came back I noticed that the door to Agent Mulder's office was slightly open, so I knocked on it and asked if anyone was in there. When I opened the door, I saw that there was a woman with her back turned to rifling through the filing cabinet, so I asked her who she was and why she was down there, but she did not respond. The last thing I remember was her picking up a file and getting on the elevator. I couldn't stop her. After that, I looked in the filing cabinet and saw that it was Agent Scully's file that was missing."  
  
"Agent Carson, what do you mean, you couldn't stop her? She was right in front of you."  
  
"It was strange, sir, it was like my feet were glued to the ground. She looked at me, and in my head I knew that I did not need to see her identification. It was like someone put that there. Her lips were moving, but I could not hear anything.. I just knew that she had to get through and by the time I regained consciousness or whatever you want to call it, the elevator doors had closed and she was gone. I thought that I was hallucinating, but the fact that her file was there just earlier today leads me to believe otherwise." Mulder was beginning to look frantic, yet somewhat relieved knowing that he was not crazy.  
  
Mulder's eyes popped open, "We can look at the tape! They keep a record everyday. I think it was about 10:42 when I saw her walking past me."  
  
Carson sat up, "Yeah, 10:40 when I last looked at the clock after she left."  
  
"Alright, this seems like the best idea, though, I do not see how this could be possible. Let's go talk to security." All three men began their trek downstairs to the security desk, all wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
CHAPTER 10: COMING SOON 


	10. What Are You Doin? Are You Busy With Yo...

CHAPTER 10: WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'? ARE YOU BUSY WITH YOUR WORLD? WELL I WISH YOU WERE BUSY WITH MINE.  
  
---------------  
  
Floating through the J. Edgar Hoover building she did not feel as if her brain was connected to her body. She walked to the elevator to go down to the basement, but no one seemed to recognize or acknowledge her.  
  
"Hello?" Everyone went about their business as usual. A man checked his watch and stared at the number clicking by. A woman in blue had a small smile on her face and was staring off into nothing as she re-straightened her hair, and an older man was flipping through some paperwork while discussing it with a younger man that Scully recognized as Agent Perez from homicide. "Morning, Perez." Scully said in a very formal tone, but he did not so much as look up. So she decided to be a little less discreet and tap him on the shoulder. Nothing. She cleared her throat loudly, why was he ignoring her? Then she all of a sudden realized that she had not idea why she was going down to the basement. At first, she thought that she was going about her normal routine, just going to work and that she would see Mulder sitting behind the desk smirking and pelting pencils at the ceiling, but then she realized that she had no earthly clue what was going on right now. What case they were working on, what the hell she was even doing there. Come to think of it, she could not even remember how she got the Hoover building. Yet her body did not budge, and it could not be controlled by her mind. She looked in the mirror in the elevator and noticed that she was almost unrecognizable to herself, in fact, she didn't know who she was looking at. She made a face just to make sure of whom she was looking at. Some other woman's face raised its eyebrow back at her. She began to panic as the elevator dinged that she was at the basement floor.  
  
Her body continued to carry her down the hall and into the office of Fox Mulder, but he was not there. She immediately felt the urge to shuffle through the filing cabinet, but could not for the life of her figure out her motive for doing so. She marched to the cabinet and was rifling through files when there was a knock at the door, and someone she had never seen before walked in looking quite astonished. He had an ever so slight look of recognition on his face as if he knew whom she was, but he simply asked her who she was. Without turning she responded that she was Agent Scully and asked him who he was. He continued to stare at her as she began to leave the office with a file in her hand. She forced herself to see the file she was holding though she realized that her head had not moved, nor her eyes. It was her file, but before she could become even more confused, the man asked for her identification. What happened next, she could not explain, but she heard her own voice telling him that he did not need to see it at all and she walked out of the office.  
  
Back in the elevator, she was entirely beyond panic, however this time, she was alone. She wanted to throw herself against the wall to see if it would hurt, but she could not force herself to do anything but stand there looking prim. The doors opened as she began to walk out of the building when all of a sudden she saw someone that she felt she hadn't seen in years. She saw Fox Mulder running towards the building his head clutched in his hands. She wanted to run to him, to ask him what had happened, why no one understood her, what was wrong. She began yelling, "Mulder!" and attempted to at least walk swiftly towards him. He stared at her as she walked towards him and fell to the ground. Sobbing, she wanted to run to him to see if he was alright, but she kept on walking right past him as she heard him yelling, "Scully! Scully!" She walked past a bus and could no longer see him, or anything else for that matter. She felt as if she was losing consciousness in each second the darkness creeping in. The last thing she saw was the sky above, blue-specked clouds covering through the vast fog.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Her eyes felt swollen as she attempted to open them. She overheard what sounded like Nurse Harrison talking, but she only heard what sounded like every other word or so.  
  
"...complete...files...information...her...the...test...comprehensive...Perh aps we should...her soon...right to know." The words were becoming slightly clearer, but she tried to remain as quiet as possible hoping that they would not notice her conscious state. "We should have...need to know." All of a sudden, it got quiet and she heard what sounded like people walking towards her. She for just a moment forgot her state and wondered why she could not see, and then remembered sadly that her sight had been lost. She almost sighed, but then stopped herself, however, it would not have mattered anyway.  
  
"Ah, I see our patient...awakened...Scully how...feeling?" Nurse Harrison sounded cheerful.  
  
Scully attempted to speak but her mouth was so dry that all that came out was "Glubmuh." She attempted to clear her throat. "Wbather."  
  
"What was that, dear?" Nurse Harrison sounded to be a slightly older woman.  
  
"Wather." Scully replied as clearly as possible. She was immediately helped to sip a glass of water. Her consciousness began to regain as she sipped more of the water and she could now understand what was being conveyed to her.  
  
"Agent Scully, we have salvaged your files, and have done complete genetic testing on your body and we have found some very interesting findings."  
  
She attempted to sit up, wondering why they were referring to her as her body, as if she were dead. "Cbood uuu" She cleared her throat again. "Could you please explain what is going on and when I will be getting out of here?" She was getting quite impatient. Maybe Mulder wouldn't care that she was in this condition, he would still be her friend...She pondered how long she had been in here. "He's probably married Agent Fowley by now." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Just be calm, Agent Scully. Since we have finished our research, we have decided that it is in fact time to tell you what you've been so desperately seeking to find."  
  
"And what is that?" Scully questioned.  
  
"The truth."  
  
CHAPTER 11: COMING SOON! 


End file.
